


Побочный эффект

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: «Этого не может быть», — подумал Пайк, когда проснулся и обнаружил рядом с собой Эша Тайлера.





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Каждому пейрингу нужен фик с таким сюжетом XD
> 
> Пайк немного хлебушек:З

«Этого не может быть», — подумал Пайк, когда проснулся и обнаружил рядом с собой Эша Тайлера. Компьютер еще не подал сигнал будильника, а это означало, что по корабельным часам было еще раннее утро.  
  
Медленно подступала паника. Пайк осознал, что на нем ничего не надето. На Тайлере — скорее всего тоже.  
  
Пайк медленно сполз с кровати, стараясь не разбудить Тайлера. Огляделся — десантная форма на полу, не сданные в оружейную фазеры лежали на кресле… А Тайлер — ожидаемо обнаженный и пренебрегающий одеялом — мирно спал на левой половине постели Пайка.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — повторил Пайк только на этот раз вслух. Он силился вспомнить события вчерашнего вечера, но вместо четких фактов память подкидывала лишь обрывки, мутные и неинформативные.  
  
Да, они кое-как выбрались из того разлома. Поднялись потом на мостик, выслушали доклад Сару, отправились вместе в оружейную и… И дальше был сплошной провал вплоть до последних двух минут.  
  
Вроде бы вчера Пайк ничего такого не пил, лекарств не принимал и вообще чувствовал себя отлично…  
  
Тайлер перевернулся и предстал во всей красе. Пайк отвернулся от кровати. Тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Это точно было недоразумение, у которого имелась логичная предыстория и Пайк возможно решится разобраться с ним, но не сейчас.  
  
Приняв эту версию за самую правдоподобную Пайк принялся одеваться — как можно тише, так как объяснять Тайлеру что происходит он не был готов. Кажется, Пайк даже успел выскользнуть из каюты ровно в тот момент, когда Тайлер поднял голову и удивленно огляделся.

***

Тайлер с грохотом поставил поднос на стол, за которым Пайк обедал.  
  
Все присутствующие в столовой обернулись на них, но почти сразу же сделали вид что ничего не заметили.  
  
Пайк подумал, что, наверное, стоит продолжить есть, ну хотя бы проглотить то что у него в горле, а то так и подавиться недолго.  
  
Тайлер сел напротив и пристально посмотрел Пайку в глаза.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, мистер Тайлер, — сказал Пайк — манеры никто не отменял, в конце концов.  
  
— Это все что вы мне хотите сказать, сэр? — Тайлер прищурился. Он наклонился вперед и спросил: — Не хотите обсудить сегодняшнее утро?  
  
Это было не вовремя. Пайк подумал о том насколько будет странно если у него сейчас кофе пойдет носом, но к счастью он сумел совладать со своей носоглоткой и предотвратить катастрофу.  
  
— Что, сейчас? — шепотом поинтересовался Пайк.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? — Тайлер выглядел каким-то раздраженным. Пайк еще раз подумал о том, что гипотетически в первом приближении могло произойти между ним и Тайлером, особенно если учесть, что они оба холосты, хороши собой и пережили накануне общую опасность для жизни. А такие вещи как известно сближают людей — у Пайка так два однокурсника поженились.  
  
— Утром вы сбежали, даже не дождались пока я проснусь, — Тайлер произнес эти слова громче чем следовало, а «проснусь» прозвучало так звонко, что окружавшая их столовая снова замерла.  
  
Пайк встал из-за стола, с жутким скрежетом отодвинув стул и игнорируя Тайлера отправился куда-нибудь, лишь бы подальше от внимательных взглядов экипажа. В этой команде было слишком много умных и проницательных офицеров, которые сразу же поняли, что к чему, но не стали бы отпускать комментариев о личной жизни капитана.  
  
По крайней мере в его присутствии.

***

Кажется, стоило попробовать договориться. Вот что решил Пайк, особенно после того как Тайлер начал маячить на мостике, отвлекая тем самым всех, у кого физиологией были предусмотрены уши и глаза. Наверняка вся молодежь на мостике уже знала о том, что случилось в столовой и скорее всего это история начала обрастать слухами так же быстро как шевелюры клингонов после войны.  
  
— Мистер Тайлер, пройдемте со мной, — приказал Пайк и направился в научную лабораторию, примыкающую к мостику. К счастью, внутри никого не оказалось.  
  
Не самое лучшее место для разговора. Наверняка сейчас весь мостик занимался тем что гадал, о чем капитан решил поговорить с Тайлером и как это связано с утренним «даже не дождались пока я проснусь».  
  
— Я думаю нам с вами стоит все-таки обсудить случившееся, — Пайк подбирал слова, чтобы не выдать то насколько он паниковал.  
  
— Согласен, — Тайлер качнул головой, сложил руки крест-накрест. — Я вас очень внимательно слушаю.  
  
Ну вот. Дар красноречия мгновенно оставил Пайка. Что он мог сказать? «Я ничего не помню, особенно о том, как мы с вами оказались в одной постели обнаженные»?  
  
Может быть это было то что нужно.  
  
— У меня нет ни одной идеи о том, что произошло между нами после того как мы спустились с мостика и отправились в оружейную, — выпалил Пайк. Теперь, когда он озвучил это, ему даже немного полегчало.  
  
— Такая же история, — кивнул Тайлер. — Правда я обнаружил подсказки, и они подстегнули мою память.  
  
— Какие? — Пайк понадеялся, что пропавшие часы его жизни все-таки будут восстановлены.  
  
— Это, например, — Тайлер ослабил ворот формы и отвел горловину кителя в сторону, обнажив крупный багровый засос на шее. — Или вот это.  
  
Тайлер продолжил извлекать себя из одежды, демонстрируя Пайку отметины на своем теле…  
  
Пайк почувствовал, как слюна встала поперек горла. Он закрыл глаза… И под веками вспыхнула картина — Тайлер раздетый до пояса, со свежей раной под ключицей сидит на краю кровати и Пайк… Пайк вдруг осознал, что нерастраченный в шаттле адреналин требует выхода, а Тайлер слишком красив, особенно когда закидывает голову назад и улыбается…  
  
— Мне продолжать? — вопрос Тайлера вырвал Пайка из воспоминаний. Он зажмурился на мгновение, тряхнул головой и посмотрел на Тайлера — тот стоял по пояс, раздетый и Пайк помнил, как оставлял каждый засос на его теле.  
  
— Мистер Тайлер, — Пайк тяжело вздохнул, — давайте забудем о том, что произошло между нами. Я думаю вы не планировали подобного развития событий. Нам нельзя сейчас отвлекаться от нашей миссии…  
  
Кажется, Тайлер расстроился. Его лицо вдруг стало каким-то слишком серьезным — он начал быстро одеваться.  
  
Пайк хотел что-то еще сказать. Что-то вроде «мне очень жаль», но, наверное, это не те слова, которые хочет услышать человек, с которым ты переспал.

***

Пайк сидел в своем кабинете и медленно цедил виски из бокала.  
  
Сегодняшний день начался не самым лучшим образом и кажется Пайк планировал закончить его в ужасном настроении.  
  
Ну, честное слово, почему все не могло быть иначе? В конце концов, он уже давно не зеленый кадет, чтобы бросаться в омут страсти, как только приспичит...  
  
Час назад доктор Поллард прислала Пайку отчет о медицинском состоянии экипажа после того, как корабль находился в непосредственной близости с темпоральным разломом. Он медленно читал его, специально растягивая изучение — так хоть можно было сослаться на занятость и не выходить из кабинета. Не рисковать столкнуться с Тайлером в коридоре.  
  
Особых жалоб, согласно доктору Поллард, на здоровье у экипажа не наблюдалось, разве что небольшие головокружения, рассеянность внимания и провалы в памяти…  
  
Пайк подумал, что ему показалось, он еще раз перечитал последний абзац.  
  
Сомнений не оставалось — чем сильнее был эффект разлома, тем больше шанс получить расстройство кратковременной памяти. Пайк испытал небольшое облегчение — тем более что доктор Поллард писала, что воспоминания должны были вернуться в течение пары дней…  
  
Вот тут Пайка обуревали сомнения. С одной стороны, ему хотелось вспомнить все, чтобы знать о каждой прожитой минуте и давать отчет своим действиям. А с другой… Пайк боялся тайн позабытой ночи с Тайлером — не потому что ему все произошедшее между ними казалось неправильным. Он переживал, что его реакция будет противоположной и вместо взвешенной оценки ситуации, Пайком овладеют новые и оттого пугающие чувства.  
  
Хотя может быть не стоило сопротивляться и принять все случившееся как данность?  
  
Кажется, количество философских вопросов превысило все пределы и Пайк решил, что на сегодня хватит выпивки.  
  
Он не спеша добрался до каюты, остановился в ее центре и его взгляд упал на кровать… И перед глазами снова вспыхнули ранее утерянные воспоминания.  
  
Пайк видел, как случайное прикосновение в турболифте обернулось поцелуем — он и Тайлер все еще на взводе, организм требовал бежать или драться, или… Дорога до каюты в тумане — она становилась ясной и четкой в моменты, когда Пайк прижимал Тайлера к стене, чтобы их не заметили проходившие мимо офицеры. А потом снова наступало затмение и следующие яркие вспышки воспоминаний привели Пайка уже к самой кровати…  
  
Он снова видел Тайлера, расположившегося на краю, полураздетого, со свежей раной на груди. Тайлер улыбался, смотрел на Пайка снизу вверх, сверкал сквозь растрепавшуюся челку потемневшими глазами. Он тянул Пайка на себя, раздевал и что-то говорил, какие-то глупости, которые все никак не могли оформиться и занять свое место в памяти.  
  
Пайк упал на кресло, вспоминая все остальное — переплетение рук, ног, жадные поцелуи, стоны, из-за которых кажется до сих пор саднило горло…  
  
Пальцы Пайка в длинных темных волосах.  
  
Ладони Тайлера у Пайка на бедрах.  
  
Тепло. Влажно. Тесно.  
  
Хорошо…  
  
Пайк резко открыл глаза. Встал с кресла и быстрым шагом направился прочь из каюты — ему срочно нужно было решить одно неотложное дело, пока не стало слишком поздно.

***

Тайлер открыл почти сразу. Он выглядел заспанным и начал щуриться, когда свет упал ему на лицо.  
  
— Мистер Тайлер… — Пайк немного запыхался, пока почти бежал до нужной палубы и сектора.  
  
— Капитан? — Тайлер смотрел на Пайка так, словно удивлен визиту, но рад, что он все-таки случился.  
  
— Могу я сегодня провести ночь в вашей каюте? — голос у Пайка почти дрогнул, но он вовремя взял над собой контроль.  
  
— С какой целью, сэр? — Тайлер прислонился к дверному проему и снова сложил руки крест-накрест. Пайка начала раздражать эта поза.  
  
— Сверить воспоминания, — ответил Пайк, стараясь звучать как можно серьезнее.  
  
Тайлер прикусил нижнюю губу, отстранился от переборки, протянул руку и схватив Пайка за ворот потянул внутрь каюты.  
  
Пайк не сопротивлялся.


End file.
